


A Dance with Disdain

by AMarguerite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite
Summary: Caroline of House Bingley wants the Houses and knights of Mertyon, in the Vale, to ally with House Lannister. House Bennet has other ideas.(A very silly gift for liz, entirely written for the last line.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz/gifts).



The antics and delaying tactics of House Bennet had gone on long enough; Lord Forster, the Lannister ambassador, would very soon quit Netherfield, disgusted with the continued ambivalence of the knights and primary families of this part of the Vale. Caroline of House Bingley-- a new made House, but a House nonetheless-- could not let this stand. Hints to the younger Bennet girls that the removal of Lord Forster would mean the removal of his army worked to a certain extent, but it did not work on the Lord of Longbourn.  
  
House Bennet, despite its lack of direct heir and its small fortune,  still passed for the principal family of Meryton, the largest town in that part of the Vale. If Caroline wished to win the approval of House Lannister, she would first have to win the approval of House Bennet. It was a galling idea. But still, Caroline invited House Bennet to a feast at Netherfield, and prettily and patiently laid out her case, as well, she thought, as any Lannister. The Head of House Bennet merely smiled at her mockingly, with four of his five daughters assembled about him. (His eldest was dancing with Caroline's brother, and the Lady of Longbourn was gossiping with the other ladies of Meryton.)

When Caroline had finished, the Lord of Longbourn said, “And so House Forster wishes us to pledge ourselves and our men to yet another king. Dear me. Lydia, my child, how many kings does that give us?”

“Oh, half-a-dozen, at least,” said Lady Lydia carelessly.

“Nay, six kings and two queens,” said Lady Kitty.

“Only five, sir,” said Caroline, pretending the hateful youngest Bennets had not spoken. “The King in the North, the King on the Iron Throne, the King in the Narrow Sea, the King in Highgarden, and the King of the Isles.”

“Too many kings,” said Lady Elizabeth, merry as ever. Darcy, Lord of Pemberley, was listening closely to their conversation and hid a smile.

“Seems a hopeless business,” said the head of House Bennet. “And, anyhow, the maesters sent out the ravens to proclaim autumn, did they not, Mary?”

Lady Mary, who passed for a maester in this godforsaken backwater part of the Vale, agreed solemnly to this.

“Our attention should be on our small folk and our harvests,” said she. “For as the Seven command--”

Caroline tried many times to catch the Lord of Longbourn’s eye during this, but was unsuccessful. When Lady Mary had done, and Caroline would have spoken, Lady Elizabeth anticipated her with, "Autumn is here and, as the Starks always say, winter is coming--"  
  
"We are not of the North, Lady Elizabeth," interrupted Caroline.  
  
"Precisely," said the Lord of Longbourn. "Nor are we of King’s Landing, the Narrow Sea, the Isles, or Highgarden. We are of the Vale. And the Lord Paramount of the Vale has commanded the knights of the Vale to remain in the Eyrie, and the lords of the Vale to remain in their lands.”

Caroline inwardly fumed. “But, my lord--”

“Let the six other kingdoms tear themselves apart over kings,” said the Lord of Longbourn. “It seems a hopeless business to me. Come girls; let us return home.”

Furious, Caroline bade the servants lock the doors.

Lady Elizabeth whirled on Caroline. “What is the meaning of this, Lady Caroline?”

“Ser William Lucas and the knights of Meryton have agreed they will be lead by House Bennet,” said Caroline. “As has House Goulding and House Long, and every other House in this part of the Vale. In the name of the Mother--” this louder, making sure all the assembled guests heard her “--you must do your duty!”

Ser William Collins, a cousin of House Bennet, oozed his way towards her. “My dear lady, do reconsider! My noble cousin is doing his duty as he has been instructed-- by no less a person than the Lady Protector of the Vale, our own, venerable Lady Catherine of House DeBourgh-- and House Fitzwilliam!” This with a low bow to the Lord of Pemberley, whose mother had been of House Fitzwilliam. “She, whom dear Lady Lysa of House Arryn has entrusted with the daily management of the Vale, and whom the Lord Paramount of the Vale has gifted the authority to fulfill his commands, has bade us remain as we are. Lady Catherine has sent many ravens to this effect to your own honorable brother, Ser Charles. Indeed, the kind condescension of Lady Catherine is so great that she has sent me as her humble messenger to this part of the Vale. The reports she has received of your receiving ambassadors from House Lannister have worried her a great deal. As I am sure I need not remind you, the noble House DeBourgh--”

Caroline laughed, with all the scorn of one who had grown up in King's Landing. “Ser, you are ridiculous. What is House DeBourgh or even House Arryn to House Lannister?”

A hush fell upon the room.

Caroline’s brother, Ser Charles, had been leading the dance with Lady Jane of House Bennet; he stumbled to a halt and looked at Caroline in terror.

Caroline knew at once she had gone too far; her horror stabbed at her like a knife-- though no; everyone was gasping and one of the Bennet girls screaming. Caroline looked down and saw she had actually been stabbed, with a knife. The blade was lodged within her breast.   
  
Ser William Collins was holding the handle. He said, in a tone of unctuous politesse, "The DeBourghs send their regards."


End file.
